


Bulma/Vegeta Prompts

by Inuy21



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Might be OOC, Randomness, Romance, Swearing, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just (old) prompts when I first started writing for this fandom. Most of them are pretty random and the rating might go up as I add more stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Silhouette"

Bulma stood out on her balcony, overlooking the extensive backyard of her home. The sun was set to scorching heat on this particular day, and she was quite impressed with the two warriors. Just standing outside--only wearing a Capsule Corp. tank top, shorts, and sandals--she was already drenched in sweat. Watching the two figures only made the heat that much more unbearable.

Looking straight down, she smiled as she watched her on and off again boyfriend throw punches and kicks at his imaginary foe. She was quite impressed with how far how'd he come from when they'd first met years back. As her mind wondered over the years they'd been together, a large explosion threw her mind to the other warrior who was training quite a distance away. 

She was glad he was at least civil enough to take his destructive training away from the main buildings. She noticed that Yamcha had also stopped his training at the sound of the explosion. Her eyes darted back to the man that had gotten their attention. She watched his silhouetted stout form rise to the sky and quickly blast off.

She sighed heavily. "I wonder if he'll be back for dinner," she murmured.


	2. Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unwanted feelings make themselves known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot of before Bulma and Vegeta got "together". This was one of my first attempts at writing B/V interaction, so if they seem out of character, I'm sorry. Hopefully I have improved over time! 
> 
> Prompt was "Epiphany".

"Vegeta, you lunkhead, where are you?"

For some odd reason the blue-haired female known as Bulma Briefs was missing her extraterrestrial houseguest. He had been missing for a little over a week now. She let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed her pack of cigarettes to go sit outside. As she opened the French doors to exit onto her balcony, she decided it would be a good idea to pull on some leggings under her long and baggy yellow Capsule Corp nightshirt. She walked out to the small patio table and sat down on one of the chairs, dragging the other chair closer so she could prop her feet up. She lit her cigarette and took a short drag.

"It'd be nice if he'd at least tell us when he leaves and how long he'll be gone. Letting all those groceries go to waste," she huffed as she took another shorter drag. "It's a good thing Momma loves to cook."

She had already complained to her mother about the absence of Vegeta and all the groceries they had just bought for him, but as usual her mother just brushed it off with her ditzy laugh. If it wasn't for her mother the Saiyan would starve to death for all she cared when he finally returned. "Would serve him right." Instead he would be returning to fully prepared meals, made just for him. She took a longer drag, holding the smoke in before blowing it out.

Who was she kidding! She knew he was surviving perfectly fine without them right now. There was no way he had died out there--at least not out of hunger. She'd heard about his past, well as much as any of the other Z fighters knew to tell her, which wasn't much. He'd probably been practically surviving without anyone's help all those years under Frieza. She took one last drag of the cigarette before pulling the ashtray to her and stamping out the butt.

She picked up the pack of cigarettes and brought them back in before heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth and spray her body to cover the odor. She thought of taking a quick shower, but she figured it would reawaken her already tiring body. Besides, she always took one before heading down for breakfast. She took her body spray in one hand and her hair--which she had straightened out from the perm she'd been sporting just last week--in the other hand and fluffed her hair as she sprayed to make sure she would get most of the stench out. Pulling the strands to her nose, she was satisfied that her pillow wouldn't be tainted with the stale smell of cigarette smoke.

She gave herself a smile and wink before heading back out onto the balcony to relax a bit more. The night was a little breezy, hence her leggings to keep her legs from freezing, but she loved the feel of the gentle wind through her long curly locks. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the night air. "I wonder where he's at right now."

"Where who is at?" came an arrogant voice from above.

Her head whipped up so fast, she almost fell out of her chair. "What is wrong with you?!" she screamed quietly. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to give me a heart attack just to get rid of me!" She watched as his form floated off the roof and landed a short distance from her.

His arms were crossed, and his usual scowl drew his eyebrows together. "As if I'd let you die that easily," he sneered. "What are you doing up so late? Waiting for your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend?" It wasn't like he really cared, he just wanted to get her riled up. Besides, he'd known that her and the weakling had broken up quite a while back. Whoever hadn't heard them screaming at each other had to have been deaf. Plus, he'd had a fairly good training session away from the humans, leaving him in a "good mood". He had just returned a few minutes ago, and had noticed the woman sitting there in that ridiculous outfit.

On the other hand, Bulma had been distracted by his presence, and was just taking in the sight of his attire. Noticing that although his spandex-like clothes were ripped in several places and looking a little grimy, his body seemed to be otherwise clean. Making her wonder just where the hell he had been holed up. Her eyes traveled up his short form, noticing the way his fingers were drumming against his upper arm. She gulped before meeting his eyes, that were a little more intense than she last remembered.

"Are you going to answer my question, you daft woman," he grunted out. A low growl emitted from his throat as she gave him a confused look. He honestly didn't know why he put up with her at times. Perhaps it was because she was the only one to stand up to him, and occasionally tell him no. Most of those times he wanted to rip her head off or send a ki blast through her tiny body, but he had to admit that he admired those guts he may some day disembowel.

She blushed slightly, but kept his eye contact knowing how he hated weakness. "I'm sorry, Vegeta. I guess I didn't hear you."

"Tsk, and here I thought you were supposed to be a genius." His arms uncrossed as he watched her face flush even more with anger. He grinned to himself. 'Too easy' he thought.

She stood from her chair. "I am a genius, a beautiful genius!" It only fueled her on more when she heard his faint snort. "And listen here mister, if it weren't for MY GENUIS your PRECIOUS gravity room wouldn't get fixed so quickly." In her tirade she had literally gotten up in his face, and was suddenly reminded of her state of dress, or lack thereof of her bra, as he inched closer to try to intimidate her. She was glad he was still wearing his armor or else he would have surely felt her hardened nipples rub against him. That and it also gave her the nerves to not take a step back due to her discomfort.

He hadn't missed the surprised look in her eyes when he leaned into her. He gave himself a mental satisfied smirk for surprising her. "Now you listen here, bitch," he growled low in his throat. "You may 'fix' my gravity room, yet somehow it keeps breaking down…"

Not caring about standing on her tip toes and pressing herself more against him, or the fact that he might kill her for her insubordination for cutting him off, she had been hungering for this argument for quite some time. She would get her two cents in whether he killed her or not. "That 's because YOU keep BREAKING it!" she spit in his face. She covered her mouth as she saw the tiny drops of spit cover his face. Shit, she didn't mean to actually spit! She was royally fucked now, and knew her life was about to end as she watched his gloved hands run over his face.

She quickly took a few short steps back before his hand lashed out to grab a wrist. Her free arm shot up to wrap around her chest. A confused look crossed his face for half a second wondering what she was doing, but decided it didn't matter. She clearly needed to learn a few lessons on where she stood with him. He had let her have her fun, and had not been disciplining her.

"Vegeta," she breathed out. Her breathing was heavy with the onset of fear for her life. His black eyes were on fire as he regarded her, probably planning on just how to end her life. Perhaps he was now sorry that she hadn't keeled over from his earlier surprise appearance. "I'm sorry." She took a calming a breath. "Again. I didn't mean to spit on you. Honestly."

He growled, deeper and lower than his previous ones, letting her know she was close to death. He even flared his ki a little to let her feel the heat of it.

She gulped as she maintained eye contact--a lot harder than she thought it would be. "I know you've killed for a lot less," she said quietly. "So I guess it's no use begging, is there? I guess you finally have an excuse to rid yourself of me." She let loose a shaky breath, holding his eyes as she hardened hers.

He couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up in his lungs and out his throat as he threw his head back. His hand on her wrist felt her body tremble slightly at the harshness of it. "You surprise me, woman." Any trace of laughter was now gone from his voice. "After all the shit you've said to me and put me through! You should feel lucky that you're standing here now. To be on the brink of death yet again. At least this time you're smart enough to realize that much," he growled, lowering his face to hers. He watched her lick her drying lips. "Yes, you should be very afraid right now, and once again be thanking your lucky stars that I need you alive."

She let out a soft breath, but never took her eyes off his. After a while of staring at each other she figured he was waiting for a response of some sort. "Thank you, Prince Vegeta." Luckily it came out smooth and polite instead of spiteful as it had been in her head.

He smirked at her before taking a deep sniff above her head. "And you need to stop that smoking before it kills you. I'd hate to see them kill you off before I get a real chance," he told her grimly. He felt her arm struggle to pull away from his grip, and decided it was time to let her go.

She almost fell on her butt as he released her arm. She crossed that arm over her other one that still lay across her chest. She mentally scowled at him for being able to still detect the smoke on her. "I'll do whatever I want. This is my home, and my body," she told him soundly.

He snorted again and took a few steps back from her. He looked over to the horizon to see the faint glow of the coming sun. "I guess I should let you get some sleep so you're not a complete bitch in the morning."

Her face fell in shock, but quickly recovered as she saw his head turning back towards her. "Whatever," she brushed his comment off. "If it wasn't for you I'd already be in bed."

He huffed and levitated a few inches off the ground. "I expect you to be ready to fix the gravity room tomorrow." He watched as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped to say something. "Just in case my training proves to be too much for your puny bots." He gave her one last satisfied smirk before taking off again.

She gave a glare to his fading back. After his figure disappeared, she turned on herself. "I'm so stupid," she berated. For the first time in a long time she had feared that he would kill her. "And he was just playing with me. Like a fucking cat playing with a scared mouse." She made her way back into her bedroom and closed the doors, making sure they were locked behind her. 'Like it would keep HIM out anyway' she thought with a roll of her eyes. She pulled off her leggings as she made her way to the bed. "Stupid, jerk, monkey man," she cursed as she fell face first on the soft king-sized bed. "When did I let you into my heart?"


	3. Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gravity Room is once again needing repairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "Spark".

"I HATE him!" Bulma screamed to no one. She was the only one around as she threw the tools she would need into a bag. "Every damn day! 'Servant woman, your machine is broken again'," she grumped, doing her best imitation of the monkey prince. "If he's so great, why doesn't he fix the damn thing. I should just throw the bag in there and let him deal with it." She hefted the tool bag over her shoulder and proceeded to the gravity room out back.

"It's about time," his mocking voice hit her ears as she entered the backyard. Looking up she saw him lounging in the doorway of the GR, his arms and legs crossed as his back leaned against the frame.

She shot him a dirty look as she approached. "Sorry, your Highness, but I needed to get the proper tools." She walked up the short ramp, past him, and into the GR. "So what'd you do this time?"

He turned his head as she passed him. "I didn't do a fucking thing. This piece of shit just stopped working." He shifted his position to watch as she laid the tool bag on the ground by the main panel.

"Just stopped working, huh?" she threw over her shoulder, letting him know that she wouldn't believe that line. "Well, I guess I'll run a diagnostic and see what happened." She punched in a sequence of buttons to start the test. It didn't take long for the computer to tell her that a few of the fuses had blown. She turned to look at Vegeta, crossing her arms against her chest. "You're overworking it again," she told him sternly. "It's a wonder you haven't blown this one up yet!"

He scoffed at her. "Maybe if it was built better."

Her arms dropped by her side, and her hands made fists. She wouldn't let him bait her. She was here to fix this stupid thing and get on with her day. So, she turned back around and opened the panel that held the fuses.

"How long will this take?"

She reached into her bag and grabbed a pair of gloves (just to be safe) and the container that held the extra fuses. "Not long, should be just a few minutes. So why don't you go practice outside," she told him, not bothering to hold back the irritation she felt towards him.

She had just reached down to grab the first blown fuse, when a firm grip landed on her shoulder. She didn't have any warning as the grip firmly twisted her around, and she felt her pinky slide under a few wires. She closed her eyes tightly as the wires popped free at the force of her twisting body. She heard the hiss of the electricity, and soon after the heat of the sparks hit her forearm.

She finally opened her eyes to look at Vegeta. "What the hell is your problem?!" she screeched. She could feel the burning itch on her arm from where the sparks had landed, but she ignored it.

"You will not tell me what to do," he seethed.

She grit her teeth and once again balled her fists. "Do you realize what you've just done? All because you had to prove that you're the big bad man around here?" She felt his grip tighten on her shoulder and she winced a little.

"You are just a servant; you have no authority over what I do," he told her once again.

She realized a while back that getting angry with him did not help her situation, so she turned to different tactics. She relaxed her body and let her hand rest on his chest. "I wasn't trying to tell you what to do, Vegeta," her voice came out softer than she actually intended. Her fingers pressed into his hardened sweaty skin, feeling a different kind of spark flow through her - even with the gloves still covering her fingers.

She wanted to press her body against his, but his free hand quickly grabbed her wrist and pushed it off his body. He finally looked over her shoulder to see what she'd been bitching about.

"That's right. So now instead of a couple minutes, it may be a few hours. Are you happy now?" She couldn't help the satisfied smirk that crossed her lips.

"Just hurry up and fix it." He finally let go of her shoulder and turned away from her.


	4. Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "Ebony". Word count set at: 500

Vegeta looked at the tiny black ball of fur curled contently on Bulma's lap. Her fingers were absentmindedly stroking the short fur while she was looking through a magazine with her other hand. Neither of them had seemed to notice him as he walked through the backdoor and into the kitchen.

After Vegeta had gone into the kitchen she looked down at the small cat. "Well, Kitty, looks like he doesn't need me today." The tiny creature raised it's head and gave her a barely audible mew.

Bulma put her magazine to the side and continued to pet the soft black fur of her father's most treasured pet. The poor little thing was always so lost when he left the house, especially when he and her mother took a vacation. Which was precisely where they were at. They had been gone for only three days, and the cat had no idea what to do without clinging to her father's shoulder.

She sighed and stretched slightly, making sure not to make too much movement. She didn't want to scare Kitty off her lap, she just wanted to get into a more comfortable position. She stared down at the blackness under her fingers. 'Almost the same color as Vegeta's hair....and eyes.' She had been amazed at how truly black those two features were on him. Of course, she should've been used to it since she was friends with Goku, but she'd never really gotten 'up close and personal' with her best friend.

At least not in the same sense as she'd been with Vegeta recently. With her parents out of the house, it only fueled their sordid relationship. "What am I gonna do? I'm completely addicted to that asshole Saiyan," she whispered to the cat still sleeping on her lap.

As she continued her petting, she felt the cat's hackles stiffen under her gentle touch. "What do you need, Vegeta?" She didn't even have to look. After the cat's reaction, she could feel the intense gaze settle upon her. She fixed her stare on the blackness of the cat. Knowing that if she looked into the never-ending blackness of Vegeta's eyes, she would easily cave to whatever demands he was about to give her.

At her words and lack of attention, he stalked over to her. "You're almost out of food, woman." As the gruff words left his mouth, the cat on her lap rose and hissed before darting off her lap.

Her once soft gaze hardened as she finally looked into his bottomless pupils. "You should learn to play nice with Kitty since my father's away," she fumed at him.

"There's only one kitty I like playing with in this house, and it certainly doesn't have short black fur covering it." He leered at her.

"Such a sweet talker you are," she cooed.

"Well, you did say I was an 'asshole Saiyan', if I heard that correctly," he told her before slinging her over his shoulder and heading toward her bedroom.


	5. Worries Erased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the defeat of Buu, Vegeta has time to to think about how much things have changed in his life. That is until Bulma comes to distract him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bliss

It had only taken a little over forty years of his life, but he was finally "happy". He had finally come to terms that Kakarot would always be one step ahead of him. Something that had always plagued his mind, and kept him on edge for so many years. Finally being able to let it go after all these years almost made him feel lighter.

Of course after all he'd went through with Buu was a real eye-opener. He'd actually done something…selfless, and it hadn't even helped the situation. He'd willingly sent himself to Hell, and it was all in vain. Then only to be summoned back to try to defeat Buu yet again, and to run into Kakarot who had somehow regained his life.

He gave a low growl at his thoughts. If Kakarot hadn't been there, though, Earth would've been destroyed. He never would've regained his life, not that it mattered to him. No, his life was worthless and pathetic compared to theirs. It was the only reason he had done everything he could to destroy that pink blob.

"There you are, Vegeta," her voice cut through the haze of thoughts.

"Where else would I be?" He looked up at her as she approached the bed.

She gave him a soft smile. "Well, I looked in the GR. That's usually where you're at, remember? Do you need to talk about anything?" she asked as she swept a hand through his coarse hair.

"No." He caught her wrist and pulled her on his lap. "I was just thinking."

She giggled and rubbed her nose against his. "That's never a good thing."

He didn't respond, just ran a hand over her short blue locks, before leaning over to rest his nose against her neck. He subtly took in her scent. It was something he did a lot these days and determined that he would never get his fill of it.

Her arms locked around his neck as she shifted closer to him. She wanted to ask what he was doing and why he was behaving so oddly, but she was afraid of scaring away his new found gentleness toward her.

"Where's the boy?" he breathed against her neck. His hands lowered to cup her bottom, and press her fully against him.

She gave him a soft moan, her lips finding his ear. "Does it really matter?"

He chuckled before giving her neck a quick lick. "I don't feel like being interrupted. I may accidentally kill the boy if he comes barging in or banging on the door again."

"Vegeta," she scolded as she pulled her head back to look at him.

He gave her a sinister smirk. "He has not let us have a moment's peace. It's starting to getting old."

"Well, he only wants to spend time with his father. I figured you'd be happy that he's actually excited about being trained."

"Tch. I normally would be, woman." He turned his head to the side, ignoring her curious eyes. "It's just that I haven't had any time with you. Every time I try, he appears out of no where," he grit out.

Her hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Well, he went over to the Sons' for the night. Said something about wanting to try a new technique with Goten or something," she said airily.

His hands cupped her face, his thumbs smoothing over her cheeks. His normally hardened expression softened. "Good," was all he said before attacking her lips with his own.

His kiss was hard and bruising but passionate, and Bulma pressed her body as close as she could to his own. One of his hands moved to the back of her head, keeping her lips sealed over his as he lay back. Her eyebrows raised and she moaned at the submissive position he was taking. Of course with his hand holding her head, she got the very big hint that she should not do or say anything to ruin the moment.

She straddled his hips and ground against him. Her hands moving from around his neck, over his shoulders, to finally stop at his upper chest. She pushed lightly, and he finally loosened his hold on her head. She looked down at him, licking her lips.

She was so used to his roughness. He would usually just toss her on the bed and take control. Even if he did let her on top to ride him, his hands would control the movement and speed of her hips. Of course she never complained because he'd always made sure that she was more than satisfied at the end of their sessions.

Now, though, his expression was soft. There weren't any frown marks lining his face and his eyebrows weren't knitted together. "I love you," she spoke softly before dipping back down to kiss him lightly.

He once again cupped her face with both hands and pushed her face back from his. He couldn't say those words, and she knew it. So he kept his intense gaze locked with hers. He watched as she took a breath and held it, probably worried that she'd said the wrong thing.

It wasn't like it was the first time she'd said those words to him. No, he'd heard them quite often in the last seven years. Every time she'd used them, he'd always given her a cold shoulder or just ignore them. In the last few years, though, he'd just accepted them and usually rolled his eyes or scoffed at her.

"Bulma," his voice low and soft. His eyes lit with lust and some new found emotion.

She smiled and fell on him, hugging. She couldn't contain her happiness at that one word, his acknowledgement of his feelings for her.

*********************************************************

She snuggled closer to him, pressing her lips against his sweaty chest. He lightly ran a hand up and down her spine, blissfully unaware of the look she was directing up at him.

Too caught up in his thoughts at how well everything had turned out. How they'd gotten over the hump of his outbreak at the tournament. He'd not been surprised that she was angry and even a little frightened when they had returned home those few weeks ago. After they had put Trunks to bed, she'd confronted him about it, and he hadn't wanted to tell her anything. Of course, she always had a way to make him give her some kind of answer, and he had been sure that she was using Trunks to avoid him after she'd gotten his dark answer.

So, as he now lay with her in the afterglow of the re-consummating of their relationship, he couldn't be happier with the way things had turned out.

"Vegeta, I was thinking." Her fingers worked a path over his chest, circling his nipples.

He looked down at her, watching as she bit her bottom lip. This could not be good.

"Wouldn't it be nice to give Trunks a little brother or sister." A hesitant look on her face.

The blissful bubble that had surrounded him suddenly popped at her words. His face settled back into it's usual scowl, his muscles hardened, and his hand stopped it's soothing caress on her back. "You want another brat?!" he all but shouted.

She pulled back slightly, taking him in. This was the Vegeta she knew and loved, not that she didn't enjoy the free reign he'd just given her, but that wasn't who he was. "Yeah. It would be really nice if we could have a girl," she said in a neutral voice.

"A girl?" He didn't want to burst any dreams but…. "Having a female offspring is very rare for Saiyans."

"Hm, well it's a good thing I'm not Saiyan."

He watched as her eyes got that glow in them, telling him that she was set on her decision. "You won't get upset if it turns out to be another boy," he told her firmly, knowing damn well that she had her heart set on having a girl.

She ran a hand up his neck and rubbed his cheek, while her other hand traveled lower on his stomach. "I won't. I'm just glad we have the opportunity to make another one."


End file.
